


Легенда Трауна

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: После подписания мирного договора с Новой Республикой гранд-адмирал Пеллеон уже начал мечтать об уходе на покой. И именно этот момент Восс Парк (непроизвольно) выбрал для того, чтобы выйти с ним на связь.





	Легенда Трауна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Legend of Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309788) by [MissKitsune08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitsune08/pseuds/MissKitsune08). 



Подписание мирного договора с Новой Республикой положило конец вооруженному конфликту, который продолжался более двадцати лет. Жизнь постепенно возвращалась в норму, и гранд-адмирал Пеллеон начал подумывать о выходе в отставку. Пусть новое поколение политиков и офицеров решает судьбы Империи — а он наконец сможет заняться чем-нибудь спокойным и приятным. Мысли о покое прервало зашифрованное послание от человека, представившегося как адмирал Восс Парк, управляющий делами Империи Руки.

Тот самый Восс Парк, который нашел гранд-адмирала Трауна на необитаемой планете и привез к Императору. Позднее он отправился за Трауном в Неизведанные регионы с понижением в звании. Он стал старшим помощником при капитане Дагоне Нирице, который и вовсе оказался не в том месте и не в то время. Когда императорское терпение в отношении выходок гранд-адмирала при дворе наконец иссякло, его вместе с Трауном и Парком сослали в картографическую экспедицию.

Такова была официальная версия, бытовавшая в то время.

С тех пор имперская разведка сумела добраться до секретных архивов, которые правительству Новой Республики предоставили Люк Скайуокер и его жена Мара Джейд Скайуокер. Пеллеон знал, что в истории жизни Восса Парка скрыто больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Оставался еще вопрос, почему загадочный адмирал выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы наладить связь с Империей. Много лет он скрывался, издали наблюдал за политической чехардой и военными играми, за сменой столиц. Теперь столицей Империи стал Бастион, бывший Сартинайниан, в секторе Браксант во Внешнем Кольце.

Не меньшую загадку, чем выбранный момент, представляла и цель сообщения. В нем говорилось, что Парк должен довести до сведения Пеллеона нечто важное. Настолько важное, что он согласился на все условия, выдвинутые Пеллеоном, вплоть до того, чтобы прибыть на борт «Химеры» на челноке в одиночку. Тем самым он подвергал себя большому риску: Пеллеон мог бы беспрепятственно расстрелять его как предателя и дезертира.

Тем не менее Парк сдержал слово и прилетел один. Отчасти его расчет основывался на том, что после всех своих злоключений Пеллеон вряд ли станет обвинять его в государственной измене.

На борту челнока Парка остался только один пилот, который по внутренней связи отказался от предложенного капитаном Ардиффом отдыха в комфортных условиях и символического угощения. Скорее всего, в его задачи входила охрана челнока, мониторинг активности на посадочной палубе и предотвращение актов возможного саботажа, начиная от прикрепления маячка к кораблю и заканчивая покушением на жизнь адмирала. Словом, стандартные процедуры.

Капитан Ардифф лично встретил адмирала Парка и проводил его в кабинет Пеллеона. Позже Пеллеон намеревался спросить молодого капитана о том, какое впечатление на него произвел адмирал. Этому он научился у гранд-адмирала Трауна.

В сообщении, каким-то непонятным образов поступившем на личный комм Пеллеона, говорилось, что адмирал Парк желает говорить с ним о «деле величайшей важности». Специалисты Имперской Разведки будут в ярости, когда узнают, что кому-то удалось взломать их новейшие коды повышенной секретности и надежности, которые составляли предмет особой гордости всего управления.

После того как капитан Ардифф оставил двух мужчин наедине, повисло неловкое молчание. Оба в неуверенности смотрели друг на друга, как бы ожидая подсказки, следует ли им придерживаться официального протокола или же ограничиться формальным пожатием рук. Пеллеон был выше по званию, но территории, которыми управлял Парк, имели особый статус и не подпадали под юрисдикцию Империи, как и сам Парк. В конце концов Парк решил изобразить неформальное приветствие и сделал это первым, как обладатель более низкого звания. Пеллеон ответил ему кивком и предложил сесть.

— Полагаю, вы считаете меня предателем, — начал Парк, усаживаясь напротив Пеллеона, — поскольку я не вернулся на службу и не помог вам в войне против Восстания.

Пеллеон опустился в кресло, откинулся на спинку и задумчиво провел пальцами по усам, затем покачал головой.

— Предателем? Я подписал мирный договор с Новой Республикой, — кисло сказал он. — В глазах преданных сторонников Империи это делает меня предателем похлеще вас. В качестве жеста доброй воли за мою мирную инициативу Совет Моффов сделал меня гранд-адмиралом, а если называть вещи своими именами, то это был издевательский плевок в лицо предателя.

Адмирал с минуту внимательно изучал его лицо.

— В таком случае они дураки, — безапелляционно заявил Парк. — Ваше сердце всегда принадлежало Империи, гранд-адмирал Пеллеон, и именно поэтому гранд-адмирал Траун назначил вас своим заместителем во время кампании по завоеванию Миров Ядра.

— Неужели? — удивился Пеллеон; его взгляд упал на гранд-адмиральскую плашку на груди. — А я и не знал. В последнее время я думал… — он замолчал на мгновение. — В любом случае у государства, уменьшившегося до каких-то восьми секторов, нет нужды в гранд-адмирале. И я бы предпочел, чтобы вы называли меня адмиралом.

Недавняя история с моффом Дисрой, майором Тиерсом и аферистом Флимом открыла старую рану на сердце Пеллеона.

Чудесное воскрешение гранд-адмирала Трауна из мертвых, может, и было признано фиктивным, но самого факта этого признания оказалось недостаточно, чтобы развеять сомнения и страхи Пеллеона. Он по-прежнему не знал, считал ли Траун его еще одним солдатом на передовой, которого можно использовать, пока от него есть хоть какой-то прок, а потом заменить.

Или же гранд-адмирал действительно видел в нем своего заместителя, даже преемника? 

Подчас мысль о том, что Траун воспринимал его именно так, казалась Пеллеону более угнетающей. Поскольку как раз его собственные действия привели к краху Империи, к тому, что она превратилась в крошечную точку на краю карты галактики, это означало, что гранд-адмирал Траун ошибся в своих суждениях.

Это означало, что он подвел своего командира.

Быть никем или не оправдать возложенных на него надежд — Пеллеон так и не определился, какой вариант страшил его больше.

— Адмирал Пеллеон, — привлек его внимание Парк, — можете мне не верить, но я прекрасно понимаю ваши чувства по той причине, что и сам прошел через это, когда понял, что гранд-адмирал Траун был мертв все эти годы. Чувство вины. Сомнения. Угрызения совести. Ненависть к себе.

На мгновение он прервался.

— Я даже начал думать, что Рука Императора была права, а я в самом деле… сошел с ума, — проговорил он и поежился. — До меня доходили слухи о гибели гранд-адмирала у Билбринджи, но я отмахнулся от них, поскольку действительно верил, что он вернется через десять лет после своей «смерти», как и обещал. Да и что еще я мог подумать, когда узнал, что его убил собственный телохранитель-ногри? Какая нелепость, правда?

Парк подавил нервный смешок.

— И он бы в самом деле вернулся… в виде клона. Система была запрограммирована запустить его рост и развитие после официального сообщения о гибели гранд-адмирала. Я собственным глазами видел помещение, в котором располагался цилиндр Спаарти, и безжизненное тело клона. Только тогда до меня дошло, что это был запасной план Трауна на случай, если его действительно убьют. Он не хотел, чтобы мы об этом знали, потому что мы бы не приняли клона в качестве полноценного наследника дела гранд-адмирала. Должен признаться, адмирал, в тот момент я почувствовал себя самым большим идиотом во вселенной.

Пеллеон не мог не посочувствовать Парку.

Даже если бы он сам не видел, как умер гранд-адмирал Траун, Пеллеон не смог бы продолжать жить и работать, даже не попытавшись узнать, что же случилось в тот роковой день; как можно отмахнуться от трагических новостей, приняв их за… За что? Пропаганду Новой Республики? Имперскую мистификацию? Еще один гениальный план гранд-адмирала Трауна?

Как можно жить с этим более десяти лет?

— «Примите мои искреннейшие поздравления, что вы такие умницы. Вы действительно достойные последователи великого гения Трауна». Так сказала бывшая Рука Императора во время нашей краткой встречи. Разумеется, это был сарказм.

С заметным усилием Парк взял себя в руки.

— Впрочем, адмирал Пеллеон, я прибыл сюда не для того, чтобы меряться с вами впечатлениями от постигших нас несчастий. Я тоже виню себя в смерти гранд-адмирала Трауна, ведь и я в какой-то степени к ней причастен. Мой кузен был капитаном корабля лорда Вейдера, который разбился на Хоногре. А я просветил гранд-адмирала Трауна о невероятной преданности ногри их господину, — продолжил Парк до странности безразличным тоном. — Я прибыл сюда для того, чтобы предложить свою помощь. Грядет война, на которой нам предстоит еще долго сражаться до того счастливого дня, когда мы оба сможем уйти в отставку и переселиться в дом для престарелых, где, по правде говоря, нам обоим самое место.

— Война? — удивленно переспросил Пеллеон и уставился на сидящего напротив человека, гадая, не сошел ли тот и правда с ума. — Война с кем? Вы же не думаете, что я объявлю войну Новой Республике вскоре после того, как подписал Бастионское соглашение?

Парк отрицательно покачал головой:

— Нет, не с Новой Республикой. С Чужаками Издалека. Это раса из другой галактики, их сил достаточно, чтобы подчинить всю галактику. Их единственной целью является очищение галактики от неверных и механической скверны. Если они победят, с разумной жизнью в нашем понимании будет покончено. Они заменят наши народы и технологии своими. С ними бесполезно вести переговоры. Они жестоки, не знают жалости и не остановятся, пока не победят. Вся их культура пропитана культом боли. Но они не стремятся от нее избавиться — они восхваляют ее как неотъемлемую часть жизни. Уродуя и калеча себя, они приближаются к богам. А эти боги признают только органические технологии и требуют уничтожения всех механических мерзостей…

Пеллеон слушал долгую речь и воспринимал ее с хорошо скрываемым скептицизмом. Все в ней вызывало большие сомнения, и под конец он начал считать ее бредом сумасшедшего. Но затем адмирал Парк достал датакарту, на которой содержалось доказательство правдивости его слов (если запись не была подделкой). 

Просмотрев запись боя кораблей расы, к которой принадлежал гранд-адмирал Траун, с так называемым Чужаками Издалека и дату, когда это произошло, Пеллеон нахмурился.

— Мне казалось, что гранд-адмирал Траун был изгнан своим народом, по крайней мере, об этом свидетельствуют наши данные. Как к нему могла попасть запись из секретного архива Доминации Чиссов, сделанная уже после его изгнания? — удивился он. — Если только ее не захватили с собой беглые чисские воины, присоединившиеся к упомянутой вами Империи Руки.

«Империя Руки» — странное название, на взгляд Пеллеона, и еще более странное формирование, по сути. Тайный военный альянс беглых имперцев, чиссов и других рас, обитающих в Неизведанных регионах. Люди служат вместе с инородцами, водят с ними дружбу, вступают с ними в связи, и ситх знает, чем еще они там занимаются.

Хотя Пеллеон считал себя человеком широких взглядов и был далек от ксенофобии, он хорошо представлял предубеждения своих коллег. Например, Совета Моффов. Вообразив их реакцию на известие о существовании Империи Руки и тамошних обычаях, он сардонически улыбнулся. Достопочтенные моффы впали бы в истерику, если бы узнали, какое непотребство происходит под прикрытием имперского герба. Они считали обычное рукопожатие с новореспубликанским главой государства, который оказался инородцем, омерзительным актом, позорящим офицера. К счастью для Пеллеона, с того дня, как он стал гранд-адмиралом, он мог больше не считаться с их мнением.

— Некоторые беглые чисские воины, как вы выразились, в самом деле слышали о Чужаках Издалека, — пояснил Парк. — Однако эта запись, неоспоримое доказательство их существования, хранилась в помещении с цилиндром Спаарти в крепости на Нирауане и предназначалась для клона. Гранд-адмирал Траун хранил ее в строжайшей тайне наряду с другими файлами. Только безвременная кончина клона привела к ее обнаружению.

Пеллеон начал понимать, к чему клонит Парк.

— В таком случае…

— Почему гранд-адмирал Траун не обнародовал эту информацию ранее? — закончил за него Парк. — Я был его доверенным лицом и имел доступ к большему количеству информации, чем кто-либо другой. Но даже я не видел всей картины: его планов, его целей, его грандиозных схем.

— Он не доверял вам. Нам. Никому из людей, — обреченно сказал Пеллеон.

— Нет, адмирал, дело не в доверии, — меланхолично ответил Парк, качая головой. Он позволил себе короткий смешок, который мог быть и тихим всхлипом, и продолжил: — Все очень просто: гранд-адмирал Траун боялся. Боялся нашего осуждения в случае, если бы мы узнали правду.

Парк посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Мы верили в него, доверяли ему, видели в нем великого лидера, достойного нашей преданности и того, чтобы умереть за него…

Для большего эффекта Парк выдержал драматическую паузу.

— Все это время он лгал нам, годами использовал Империю для своих целей. Гранд-адмирал Траун всегда оставался верен своему народу.

— А мы, значит, всегда были для него лишь… безликими штурмовиками, которых легко заменить, — прошептал Пеллеон, чувствуя, что один из преследовавших его кошмаров сбывается.

— Нет, адмирал, — сказал Парк, смягчившись, — мы стали его народом. На каком-то этапе своей жизни — к сожалению, не знаю, когда именно, но надеюсь, что скорее рано, чем поздно, — гранд-адмирал Траун начал считать нас по-настоящему своими.

Парк пожал плечами.

— Но именно поэтому он так боялся, что мы узнаем правду. Думаю, однажды он рассказал бы все. Когда с Восстанием было бы покончено, когда Ядро покорилось, когда во главе Империи встал сильный лидер… и когда все мы были бы готовы отбросить предрассудки прошлого и объединиться перед лицом грядущей угрозы.

Парк поджал губы.

— В любом случае, не раньше, чем он смог бы доказать нам — и, что еще важнее, самому себе, — что он в самом деле достоин нашего доверия и веры в него, что он не стал еще одним Императором Палпатином.

Пеллеон задумчиво погладил усы, раздумывая над его словами.

— Тогда как же вам удалось все это узнать? — наконец спросил он.

— Среди упомянутых мной файлов было одно сообщение, записанное на компактный голопроектор, — пояснил Парк. — Для его активации требовался биоскан того, кто намеревался его просмотреть. Еще один запасной план. В этом сообщении Траун рассказал все и попросил наладить дипломатические связи с Доминионом Чиссов, поскольку, как вы уже наверняка догадались, на самом деле его не отправляли в ссылку.

Парк слегка улыбнулся и по-детски поднес палец к губам, прося Пеллеона держать все сказанное в тайне.

Пеллеон кивнул. Он лучше всех понимал, как важно сохранить память и репутацию гранд-адмирала Трауна незапятнанной, особенно после аферы Флима.

— Тем не менее, — продолжил Парк, — такой старик, как я, уже не в состоянии выносить бюрократию Оборонительного флота чиссов и иерархические выверты Совета Правящих семей. Поэтому я попросил генерала Фела быть нашим представителем в Доминации. Он еще достаточно молод, силен духом и привык жить в окружении дерьма нерфов. Несмотря не титул барона, в душе он все еще остается фермером. Если кто и способен заставить чиссов прозреть, то это Сунтир Фел.

Пеллеон не смог сдержать улыбки при этих словах адмирала.

Теперь он знал, что стало с еще одной незаурядной личностью, затерявшейся в войне. Выходец с Кореллии, как и он сам, Сунтир Фел был когда-то первоклассным пилотом, которым восхищалась вся Империя. Затем он присоединился к Новой Республике и вступил в печально известную Разбойную эскадрилью. А теперь он объявился в Империи Руки и, вместо того, чтобы быть казненным за измену, отправился к чиссам в качестве посла.

— Я принял решение не повторять ошибки гранд-адмирала Трауна, которая в конечном счете стоила ему жизни, — объявил Парк. — Империя Руки в вашем распоряжении, гранд-адмирал Пеллеон. Можете рассчитывать на нас, когда настанут темные времена. Вместе мы покажем остальной галактике, что Империя — это сила, с которой по-прежнему нужно считаться.

Взгляд Парка устремился в прошлое, в дни былого могущества и славы Галактической Империи.

— Ему следовало рассказать нам все. Или хотя бы мне, — заметил он. — Молчание, секреты — вот что стоило ему жизни. И да поможет нам Сила, адмирал Пеллеон, потому что Чужаки Издалека реальны, и они скоро появятся, хочет того Совет Моффов, Новая Республика и Доминация Чиссов или нет. Их гнев падет на всех нас.

 

Когда Парк вошел в кабину челнока, его уже ждал чисс по имени Крес’тен’тарти, командир родовой фаланги Митт’рау’нуруодо.

— Адмирал, на обратном пути хотите занять место первого или второго пилота? — спокойно спросил чисс.

— Если ты не возражаешь, Стент, я пойду к себе в каюту, — устало ответил Парк и потер виски.

— Вы плохо себя чувствуете? — встревожено спросил чисс, окинул человека оценивающим взглядом и нахмурился. — Мы могли бы задержаться…

Парк отмахнулся от его предложения:

— Немного устал, только и всего.

— Тогда я начну предполетную подготовку. Уверен, что смогу справиться с пилотированием шаттла в одиночку, — ответил чисс, слегка поклонившись.

Парк благодарно кивнул и пошел к своей каюте на корме шаттла. Там он сел на диван, расстегнул ворот парадного кителя и включил компактный голопроектор. Запись запустилась, как только биоскан подтвердил личность Парка.

Он не обманул Стента, когда сказал, что утомился, хотя причина его усталости была иной, нежели думал чисс. Парк ни минуты не сомневался, что один из лучших пилотом Империи Руки, лично выбранный для этой поездки генералом Фелом, справится с пилотированием шаттла. По пути к «Химере» Парк занял кресло второго пилота только для того, чтобы чем-то себя занять и очистить голову перед предстоящим неприятным разговором.

— Если вы смотрите это сообщение, значит, я уже мертв, как и мой клон на Нирауане, — сказало голографическое изображение гранд-адмирала Трауна в его привычно сдержанной манере, словно он говорил о ежедневном отчете о состоянии корабля, а не о своей вероятной гибели.

— Не знаю, сколько лет прошло с того дня. Я записываю это сообщение незадолго до отправления на встречу с «Химерой», поэтому предполагаю, что во время кампании имели место непредвиденные трудности, которые и привели к моей кончине. Возможно, я убит кем-то из множества самопровозглашенных военных лидеров и диктаторов. Либо, что кажется более вероятным, мой поход против повстанцев потерпел неудачу, а я побежден кем-то из них. Сейчас это не имеет значения. Важно лишь то, что я не смог объединить Миры Ядра, а имперские территории преобразованы в Новую Республику, или как еще они захотели именоваться.

Чисс сделал паузу.

— Несмотря ни на что, я прошу вас не устраивать дополнительного кровопролития только для того, чтобы отомстить за мою смерть. Народы галактики сделали свой выбор, и вскоре им предстоит ощутить его последствия. Вы уже знаете, что Чужаки Издалека приближаются, и, если лидер государства не сможет быстро и безжалостно расправиться с ними, миллиарды, нет, триллионы живых существ погибнут.

Траун глубоко вздохнул, будто собираясь с силами, чтобы продолжить.

— Адмирал Парк… Восс, есть кое-что, что тебе необходимо знать. Я безмерно сожалею, что так и не нашел в себе смелости сказать об этом лично.

Выражение лица чисса не изменилось, ни один мускул не дрогнул. Только короткий вздох перед его словами наводил на мысль о напряжении и смятении, царящем за прекрасной маской из голубого мрамора.

— На самом деле меня не изгоняли. Все это время я был тайным агентом Доминации Чиссов. Моей задачей было внедриться в ряды Галактической Империи и использовать ее ресурсы на благо Доминации: уничтожить врагов, которых чиссы не могли открыто атаковать из-за политики невмешательства и отрицания превентивных ударов.

На этом месте изображение Трауна снова вздохнуло и опустило взгляд, как кающийся преступник.

— Коммандер Крес’тен’тарти и другие члены фаланги не знают о моей тайной миссии, что делает их всего лишь пешками в большой игре Доминации. И об этом я тоже сожалею. В отличие от меня, они в самом деле отправились в ссылку, оставив Экспансионный оборонительный флот, когда последовали за мной.

Траун с голограммы наконец поднял взгляд и уставился в пустоту, туда, где должны были находиться глаза того, кто смотрел запись.

— Я никогда не был тем, кем ты считал меня, Восс. Я изо всех сил старался жить так, чтобы соответствовать высоким стандартам, которых ты ждал от меня. Ты хотел служить командиру, достойному твоей преданности. Ты хотел служить империи, достойной своего гордого имени. И я решил дать тебе все это: для тебя я создал синдика Митт’рау’нуруодо и Империю Руки.

Бледно-голубые губы растянулись в грустной улыбке.

— Я даже разрешил тебе назвать крепость на Нирауане «Рукой Трауна», хотя на самом деле я не заслуживаю такой неоспоримой преданности ни от кого и менее всего — от тебя. Тем не менее тебе пора узнать правду.

— Теперь, когда я мертв, ничто не мешает тебе связаться с Доминацией Чиссов и предложить им сохранить информацию о моей миссии в тайне в обмен на прощение чиссов, служивших Империи Руки, и разрешение им вернуться на родину. Слишком многие из них оставили свои семьи, чтобы следовать за лидером, который никогда не стоил их верности.

Чисс на голозаписи распрямил плечи, заложил руки за спину — стойка образцового имперского военачальника. Хотя на записи это сложно было разглядеть, Парку показалось, что в глазах Трана зажегся огонек надежды.

— Возможно, ситуацию еще можно исправить. Не могу сказать наверняка. Для полноценного анализа и прогноза мне не хватает информации. И все же надеюсь, что сейчас, после моей смерти, тебе удастся наладить дипломатические отношения с Доминацией Чиссов без ущерба для их репутации. Об этом они пекутся больше всего. Родовая фаланга может быть включена в состав Оборонительного флота. Вероятно, тебе удастся убедить чиссов помочь в надвигающейся войне, а не сидеть, засунув головы в снег, как они обычно это делают, надеясь, что Чужаки Издалека слишком увлекутся вырезанием использующих дроидов неверных и обойдут их стороной. 

В этом месте записи было видно, как Траун сглотнул — с таким трудом ему давалось признание. 

— Знаю, это прозвучит крайне самонадеянно, но я буду очень признателен, если ты отнесешься к этому сообщению как к моему завещанию. Доминация Чиссов — не враг. Но они невероятно, до смешного, недальновидны. Соглашаясь на миссию, считая, что только я могу спасти своей народ от этого порока, я стал самым недальновидным чиссом из всех. 

Голографическое изображение Трауна сокрушенно покачало головой.

— Вы все были пешками в моей игре, но, пожалуйста, поверь, я всегда заботился о своих пешках и никогда бы не позволил себе расходовать их впустую.

Чисс на записи встал по стойке смирно и отдал честь.

— Прощайте, адмирал Восс Парк, истинная Рука Трауна. Надеюсь, теперь вы понимаете причины моей скрытности, а также надеюсь, что вы найдете в себе силы однажды простить меня. Синдик Митт’рау’нуруодо… Нет, Траун, конец связи.

Голограмма замерла и растворилась в воздухе. Парк испустил неглубокий вздох и покачал головой, в который раз не соглашаясь с услышанным.

— Каким же моктан тил* он был, если полагал, что я когда-нибудь буду ненавидеть его за то, кем он был, — проворчал он.

Парк убрал голопроектор в карман, игнорируя непривычное онемение в груди. Он прикрыл глаза, и вскоре темнота поглотила его. Последнее, о чем он думал перед этим, было понимание: гранд-адмирал мертв, но жизнь должна продолжаться.

**Author's Note:**

> *моктан тил (букв. «у тебя светлые волосы») — грубое выражение на чеуне, которое можно перевести как «полный идиот».


End file.
